Untouchable Girl
by Kiarra Chiyo
Summary: Naruto yang licik dan Sasuke dengan kepribadian gandanya, Gaara lah yang membuat mereka dekat dan saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto apakah gadis itu bersedia? "Aku tidak sebaik yang terlihat namun aku juga tidak seburuk yang terlintas di pikiranmu." -Edit-SasuFem!Naru-Ganti Summary


**UNTOUCHABLE GIRL**

 **By**

 **Kiarra Chiyo**

 **SasuFem!Naru Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer :** _Original story by Kiarra Chiyo_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Cover by Kiarra Chiyo_

 _Model in cover is a singer-girlgroup member on SNSD_

 **Pairing : SasuFem!Naru**

 **Rated : M –** _for all content_

 **Warning & Genre **_**:**_ _Alternative Universe-Modern Setting_

 _Bad language-Ribaldry-alcohol-Smoking-Drugs-_

 _Genderswitch-Out Of Character-Adult Fiction_

 _Typo-Drama-Romance-Angst_

 _Bad Chara-Bashing Chara_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Naruto yang licik dan Sasuke dengan kepribadian gandanya, Gaara lah yang membuat mereka dekat dan saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto apakah gadis itu bersedia?_

" _Aku tidak sebaik yang terlihat namun aku juga tidak seburuk yang terlintas di pikiranmu."_

a/n (1) : Saya sarankan untuk menyiapkan lagu -Skrillex - Kyoto feat Sirah (Original Mix). Putar saat bagian music Electro yang akan di mainkan Naruto ya ((:

Chapter 1

Naruto akui dia bukanlah gadis baik-baik dan rasanya dia tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi orang lain yang berperilaku tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Lihatlah dia, hanya brandal kecil yang keluar masuk club malam untuk pekerjaan; menjadi seorang DJ. Di usianya yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun dia harus bergelut dengan dunia malam demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Oh jangan berpikir bahwa lebih baik bekerja menjadi pelayan cafe atau yang lain, tidak, Naruto jelas menyukai pekerjaannya, musik adalah hidupnya dan karena itulah dia ada disini, di tempat dimana orang-orang yang menyukai gemerlapnya lampu club yang bersinar silih berganti. Tanpa peduli rasa pengap dan pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk di totonton oleh anak seumurannya.

Sekali lagi Naruto berteriak didalam diam bahwa 'Ini adalah hidupnya! Bersenang-senang adalah keinginannya' atau bagaiman dia selalu menyakini bahwa dia hidup dengan aturan yang dia buat. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya adalah mutlak atas kehendaknya. Dia memang seperti itu, angkuh dan tidak terbantahkan.

Menyerit, merasa jengah dengan keadaan di dalam room itu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk buka suara,"Tetap kandung janin itu dan bila kau melahirkan..' ada jeda yang membuat hawa semakin tegang untuk orang-orang itu.

'Berikan bayi itu padaku." lanjutnya dengan nada tenang.

"Kau gila!?" Shion berteriak merasa berang, gadis itu bahkan langsung berdiri dari duduk manisnya. Namun Naruto tidak menggubris dan masih bersikap tenang seolah tidak ada masalah serius diantara mereka.

"Diamlah Shion, aku belum selesai bicara." Ujarnya lagi, tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua pasang mata yang memandang kearahnya. Menyesap nikmat secangkir cocktail untuk mengisi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

"Naruto ini bukan lelucon." Gadis berambut hitam itu berujar lirih, matanya berair siap menupahkan air matanya kapan saja. Membuat sang blonde menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku serius! Jangan memotong ucapanku!" berkata tajam pada Sai yang siap menyelanya, gadis itu memicing dan Sai akhirnya diam.

"Bukan aku yang akan mengasuh anak itu melainkan kak Nagato dan Konan."

Mereka tercengang, jujur saja mereka merasa sedikit sangsi pada Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. tapi itu tidaklah seperti yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Shizuka kamu harus berhenti sekolah, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa kita akan tetap mempertahankan janin itu. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan Shizuka. Kamu harus berani bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu." Kata Naruto, intonasi yang tenang namun sangat tajam dan menusuk.

Gadis bernama Shizuka yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Naruto tersebut mengangguk cepat, meski dirinya tidak yakin dengan rencana Naruto tapi dia jelas tidak dapat membantah. Seperti yang Naruto katakan bahwa dia harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas janin yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan biaya kehidupan Shizuka? Dia jelas sudah tidak bisa bekerja untuk waktu yang lama." Shizuka mengigit birbirnya, dia benar-benar merasa menjadi beban teman-temannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, melirik pada Shion,"Karena itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, kita akan tinggal bersama." Ujarnya dengan nada tegas dan sukses membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku-kau-Shizuka-Shion-dan-Sai, semua akan tinggal bersama tanpa terkecuali!" menekan setiap nama dalam ucapannya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Kimimaro.

"Dimana? Apartement ku jelas tidak cukup untuk kita semua." Shizuka menyahut panik. Kimimaro menggenggam tangan gadis itu, berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang kekasih. Dan berhasil, gadis itu merasa sedikit tenang. Naruto yang melihat interaksi keduanya bernafas lega, merasa bahwa kecemasannya terhadap Kimimaro telah berlebihan. Bersyukur pemuda itu mau bertanggung jawab atas Shizuka.

"Well bicara tentang tempat ku rasa aku punya." Semua menoleh pada Sai dengan pandangan penuh harap pada pemuda pucat itu. Senyum palsu itu terlukis membuat semuanya merasa ragu, Naruto menatapnya tajam mencoba memperingatkan bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk melontarkan lelucon. Sai masih tersenyum tidak terpengaruh dengan Naruto dan rupanya pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Yeah satu di pinggiran kota Konoha... kurasa." Akirnya dia berkata ragu. Semua memicing siap untuk memberi lebam pada wajah pucat yang rupawan itu. Sai angkat tangan berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Kau terdengar ragu! Jangan bercanda idiot!" Shion menghardik dan Naruto segera mengamankan gadis itu. Merasa bahwa semuanya telah melenceng dari pemikirannya, sedikit kurang patut jika sesama teman saling menghardik meski mereka selalu menggunakannya sebagai lelucon, bukanlah dalam arti sebenarnya. Naruto jelas tidak ingin pertemanan mereka menjadi renggang hanya karena satu masalah sepele. Naruto melirik Sai yang masih tersenyum palsu, pemuda itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan perkataan Shion.

"Jelaskan!" perintahnya mutlak, menuntut Sai untuk menjabarkan segala maksud dari perkatannya tadi, jujur saja Naruto sangat tidak sabar dan cukup panik sekarang meski dirinya tidak menampakkan seluruh emosinya.

Sai mengalah untuk bermain "Mari menebak" dan memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban pada teman-temannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, kelas terlalu berisik dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak bemutu yang datang dari para siswi di kelasnya. Topik hangat yang tengah berlangsung tidak jauh dari acara perayaan dalam rangka hari jadi sekolah mereka tercinta. Jelas Konoha High School adalah sekolah bergengsi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir tersebut akan mengadakan perayaan hari jadi sekolah tersebut selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Salah satu acara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para murid selain libur musim panas.

"Sas kita harus ke ruang rapat sekarang, aku tidak mau Deidara Senpai mengamuk karena kita terlambat." Neji meringis dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengagguk malas, rapat osis jauh lebih baik, pikirnya masam. Pemuda itu bergegas keluar mengikuti Neji. Di luar sudah ada Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba yang menunggu, ke lima pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang rapat yang berada di lantai 4.

Tujuan rapat kali ini tentu membahas tentang acara-acara yang akan di selenggarakan pada perayaan nanti. Mulai dari lomba hingga acara puncak. Dan tentu saja Sasuke dan teman-temannya akan dalam masa yang sangat melelahkan.

"Aku ingin acara kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru!" ujar Itachi selaku ketua osis. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan papan tulis menghadap rekan-rekannya.

"Berikan aku usulan tema yang segar namun tidak terkesan terlalu formal dan kaku!"

"Bagaimana sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan bakat siswa? Selama ini kita sudah terlalu fokus pada kemajuan sekolah tapi tidak pada bakat siswa. Mungkin prestasi siswa cukup bagus namun bakat siswa jelas berbeda satu sama lainnya." Hyuuga Neji dengan kemampuan pengamat yang baik.

"Aku setuju, tema yang mengangkat tentang kreativitas dan bakat siswa." Sasori menimpali. Semua kepala mengangguk setuju dan Itachi menulis tema yang telah sah mereka sepakati di papan tulis.

"Untuk perlombaan kita ambil menurut jurusan yang ada di sekolah, dari Olahraga, desain graphis, photography, hingga seni." Kiba memberi saran, terlihat begitu semangat.

Deidara mengangkat tangan otomatis semua memandang ke arah pemuda cantik itu,"Setiap kelas kita adakan lomba." Ujarnya kepalang senang.

"Itu memang tujuan kita bodoh!" Hidan berseru, tentu saja kemudian mendapat lemparan spidol dari Deidara.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku idiot! Lomba yang ku maksud berupa bazaar atau stan yang sesuai keinginan murid per kelas. Dan setiap kelas wajib mengikutinya."

"Kurama?" yang di panggil mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya Itachi kembali menulis pada papan tulis. Lalu memberikan isyarat pada Kurama untuk berbicara menggantikan dirinya. Pemuda bersurai orange itu berdiri dengan bahu tegap layaknya pemimpin, menatap setiap rekannya dengan mata tajamnya.

"Selanjutnya adalah acara puncak, namun sebelum itu aku ingin kita membagi tugas masing-masing." Katanya tegas.

"Sasuke aku menunjukmu sebagai Ketua panitia, kau mengerti?" dengan berat hati Sasuke mengangguk, meskipun dirinya mampu membantah perintah Kurama, Sasuke tidaklah kekanakkan seperti itu, posisinya sebagai calon ketua OSIS menggantikan kakaknya justru sangat berpengaruh dalam kampanye yang sejujurnya di lakukan atas kehendak teman-temannya.

"Kiba dan Gaara adalah seksi dokumentasi." Kedua orang yang di tunjuk mengangguk patuh. Kemudian berlanjut dengan pembagian tugas lain yang tentu saja dengan kesepakatan bersama. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyimak, dirinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, memandang awan kelabu yang siap menumpahkan air kapan saja. Langit terlihat tidak bersahabat sama seperti saat ini, tidak bergairah pada apapun, bosan dan perlu sesuatu yang baru agar dia bisa sedikit bersemangat. Pemuda itu tidak sadar jika semua mata memandang kearahnya terutama Itachi—sulung Uchiha itu merasa janggal, adiknya; Sasuke jarang berperilaku seperti sekarang meskipun adiknya itu minim ekspresi. Sebagai seorang kakak Itachi mendekati adiknya dan memberikan isyarat pada Kurama untuk melanjutkan rapat.

Pemuda yang jauh lebih tua satu tahun dari Sasuke itu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping sang adik. "Sasuke?" tersadar dan terkejut ketika mendapati wajah kakaknya yang terlalu dekat, telunjuknya bergerak menyingkirkan wajah kakaknya. Tidak peduli jika dirinya bertindak sedikit kurang ajar.

"Apa?"

"Kamu terlihat tidak fokus Sas, kamu sakit?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Ah betapa baiknya Itachi yang sangat perhatian pada adiknya. Sasuke menggeleng,"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya datar. Namun jelas Itachi tidak semudah itu percaya, dia sangat yakin bahwa adiknya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah kak."

Itachi menggeleng,"Ada banyak orang yang akan mendengarkan mu Sasuke, berceritalah sedikit setidaknya agar kami tidak khawatir." Menghela nafas akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kita bicarakan setelah rapat selesai." Pintanya.

"Untuk acara puncak dalam perayaan kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Acara-acara hiburan jelas akan diadakan, tapi karena acara puncak kali ini berlangsung hingga tengah malam, pertunjukan konser yang akan diadakan dari jam delapan malam hingga jam dua belas malam adalah opsi yang telah disetujui oleh pihak sekolah." Kurama menjelaskan

"Ada satu masalah yang belum diatasi, bukan begitu Kurama?" Kurama mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Deidara.

"Satu masalah pada acara puncak adalah _'Guest Star'_ untuk konser."

"Bukankah sudah jelas Menteri pendidikan yang akan di undang?" Sasori membeo. Kurama menggeleng,"Menteri pendidikan hanya akan di undang dalam acara formal. Sedangkan acara puncak hanya diperutunkan untuk para siswa Sasori dan jelas itu bukan acara formal."

"Begitu ya."

"Kita adakan Festival Music, ambil contoh seperti Event _Electro Dance Music_ misalnya?." Gaara mengangkat tangannya penuh percaya diri. "Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagi pula kepala sekolah sudah menyetujui proposal yang telah kita ajukan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Event EDM akhir-akhir ini sedang trend, iya kan Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kiba.

"Yang benar saja Gaara." Hidan merasa tidak setuju,"Kurasa tidak masalah." Kurama menyahut tenang,"Bukan begitu Itachi?"

"Yeah apa boleh buat, kurasa para murid akan jauh lebih terhibur." Tutur Itachi santai, beberapa orang yang ingin menyela akhirnya mengurungkan niat mereka. "Jadi Gaara siapa 'Guest Star' yang pantas untuk kita undang?" Deidara bertanya, bukankah dari awal masalah yang terletak ada pada 'Guest Star' bukan pada konsep acara, dan berhubung Gaara telah mengajukan konsep baru dan sudah pula di setujui maka pemuda itu jelas tahu siapa yang akan menjadi 'Guest Star' dalam acara perayaan ini.

Gaara masih sama, terlihat tenang dan begitu santai."Aku punya kenalan seorang DJ."

Rapat tidak berjalan alot seperti biasa, tidak ada cekcok berarti diantara anggota dan tidak ada pula orang yang berperan sebagai provokasi yang menyebalkan. Kesepakatan telah diraih dengan pasti dan esok hingga beberapa hari kedepan akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Mungkin.

Semua terlihat sibuk berdiskusi dengan lawan masing-masing, membahas tentang dekorasi tata panggung, dan masih banyak lagi. Seperti yang di katakan Sasuke pemuda itu pergi menjauh bersama Itachi, tentu saja membahas masalah yang lain.

Keduanya tiba di atas atap sekolah, tempat teraman yang tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat masuk dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Itachi jelas membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu,"Jadi?" sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pembatas, memandang penuh tuntutan pada sang adik. Sasuke mendengus, Itachi terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya geli.

"Sasuke?" mengulang intonasi yang sama Itachi mendesak dan sasuke berdecak, jengkel. Merasa Itachi menjadi terlalu berlebihan dan tentu saja cukup menganggunya.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun." Jeda sebentar,"Aku hanya merasa bosan." Lanjutnya, datar. Kenyataan memang seperti itu, tidak ada masalah yang berarti, Sasuke hanya bosan. Bosan dengan kehidupannya yang terlalu monoton. Bagi Sasuke hidupnya terlalu datar, pagi hari dia bangun, pergi kesekolah, belajar, sesekali bermain, dan akan terus terulang sampai waktu yang bahkan Sasuke tidak ketahui. Hidupnya tidaklah seperti drama yang yang terpampang di layar televisi, bukan pula telanovela menyayat hati. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa selama ini dirinya selalu menjadi sorotan banyak orang, karena wajah, status dan kemampuannya yang memang di atas rata-rata.

"Well mungkin kau butuh 'hiburan." Sasuke sangat paham maksud dari hiburan yang di katakan Itachi. Pub, bar, dan balapan liar. Menyeringai, tentu saja Sasuke dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berkutat dengan satu set peralatan DJ miliknya. _Turntable, Dj Mixer, Effects Unit_ dan sebagainya. Melakukan cek pada setiap alatnya dan tentu memilih lagu yang telah dia siapkan untuk pertunjukkannya malam ini. Pertunjukan kali ini adalah _Live Perfomance,_ sebagaimana telah tertulis dalam jadwalnya bahwa dia akan tampil sebagai tamu istimewa ulang tahun yang di rayakan besar-besaran. Seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mengaku fansnya telah membayar dua kali lipat hanya untuk mengundangnya. Musik yang di ciptakan Naruto memang fenomenal akhir-akhir ini, bahkan beberapa agensi besar telah milik bakatnya dan tinggal menunggu surat datang untuk di tanda tangani olehnya sebagai kontrak. Naruto tidaklah berpakaian kurang bahan dan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya untuk sebuah ketenaran. Jaman sekarang trik seperti itu di anggap kuno dan di pandang rendah.

Naruto selalu tampil dengan ciri khas yang unik, gadis itu akan selalu memakai bando telinga rubah dan kedua pipinya di beri riasan garis-garis halus. jangan lupakan kaos oblong orange yang terlihat mencolok. Fansnya bernama _Orangefox_ , dari warna Orange yang menjadi ciri khas Naruto dan Fox dari aksesoris yang gadis itu pakai. Naruto mengambil aliran _EDM, Dubstep, Hiphop, House, Electronic_ dan _Dance_.

Tidak lama, gadis itu telah siap untuk tampil, untuk menyambut riuhnya teriakkan _Crowds_ , sinar lampu yang memanjakkan suasana dan sebotol _Wine._ Tersenyum tipis—melangkah pasti ke atas _stage_ yang di kelilingi tirai merah. Posisinya tepat di tengah-tengah _Cowrds_ , bisa di dengar teriakan-teriakan yang menyuarakan namanya penuh semangat. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum—tidak sabar untuk segera memanjakan para penggemarnya.

Tirai terbuka, gemuruh menggema.

"Naruto! ... Naruto!" teriakkan berulang yang begitu antusias. Senyum tipis—menyeringai melihat _Corwds_ yang tidak sabaran. Tanpa buang waktu lagi—Naruto segera memulai aksi panggungnya yang lagi-lagi teriakan kembali menggema.

Ini _Dubstep_ , efeknya yang kental, _Drum dan Bass_ yang terdengar sebagai pembuka. Suasana memanas dan hatinya puas.

Menyeringai kecil dan berbisik pada Microphonenya dengan suara yang sensual yang terdengar menggoda,"Everybody let's make some noise."

"Yeah!" dan semuanya siap untuk lebih tenggelam dalam suasana panas—keringat dan kegilaan yang menyenangkan.

Lagu berganti, Electronic yang membakar semangat untuk lebih bergerak liar, riuh mengudara dan hentakkan semakin menjadi. _Corwds_ berhentak-hentak di tengah lapangan. Naruto bergerak konstan, tidak terlihat kaku dengan gerakan tubuhnya, begitu menikmati suasana. Sesekali bertepuk tangan atau mengangkat tangannya di udara. Menatap puas ke arah penggemarnya yang juga terlarut dalam suasana panas yang memabukkan, mereka terlihat liar dan bergairah. Naruto menaikkan tempo dan gemuruh mengudara.

Semua orang sangat menikamati suasana panas ini tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan teman-temannya; Kiba, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru. Namun Sasuke dan Gaara tidak ikut menari bersama yang lain, mereka hanya duduk santai di bar.

Kiba menghampiri mereka dengan langkah terpogoh, memesan _Cocktail_ segera untuk meredakan tenggorokkannya yang terasa terbakar akibat terlalu banyak berteriak,"Tidak ku sangka Dj Naruto secantik itu." Pujinya kagum. Sasuke memutar bola mata—jengah.

"Setiap wanita selalu kamu sebut cantik Kiba." Shikamaru menyahut malas. Kiba tersenyum lebar dan Neji mendengus geli,"Di bandingkan Cantik, Dj Naruto lebih cocok di sebut manis, juga _cute._ " Berlanjut dengan perdebatan tidak penting antara Neji dan Kiba, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, sejak tadi Gaara terus menatap dengan intens seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat serius, pada akhirnya Sasuke juga memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang terlihat bersinar oleh lampu sorot, gadis itu bergerak konstan dan terlihat begitu menikmati permainannya. Sesekali menggesek _Vinyl_ dan bermain dengan _Turntable_ nya hingga menciptakan nada yang membuat penggemarnya berseru.

Penampilan Naruto memang sangat memukau, ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat secara langsung gadis yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat para anak muda atau _Partygoers_. Gadis itu bahkan sering muncul di televisi akhir-akhir ini, tentu dengan segala ke unikan dan ke hebatannya dalam bermusik. Penampilan Naruto terlihat begitu menggoda, keringat yang membuat kulitannya terlihat sexy, dan beberapa kali senyum sensual terlukis di wajahnya.

"Put your hands up!" Naruto berteriak dan Crowds semakin menjadi, mengangkat tangannya—melompat mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, teriakkan semakin menjadi saat Naruto keluar, berjalan melintas lurus dan membungkuk berusaha meraih setiap tangan yang dia lalui.

"Let's craze along with me here!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto kembali ke atas, menaikkan volume, _Crowds_ bertambah liar.

Tawanya menyatu dengan musik, matanya membentuk bulan sabit, Naruto bahagia begitupun penggemarnya. Dia kembali bergerak bersama dengan _Crowds_ , jemari tak lepas dari _Vinyl_ dan mata yang yang menatap seluruh lautan manusia dengan senyum memikatnya.

Saat itulah dua bola mata berbeda warna saling bertemu.

Kembali pada Sasuke, pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gaara. Sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, terlalu banyak diam dan itu cukup membuat dirinya dan yang lain kebingungan. Seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan perbuatan asusilla, Gaara terperanjat,"Apa?"

Menarik sebelah alisnya, Gaara salah tingkah. Sasuke menatapnya menyelidik."Ini tidaklah seperti yang kamu pikirkan Sasuke." Erangnya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" oh tidak, Sasuke tersenyum, mengejek dengan kilatan geli di matanya.

"Oh—apa itu kau Gaara?" sebuah suara feminim menyapa pendengaran, Gaara berbalik dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ah hai Shion." Gaara menyapa dengan nada aneh, ujung matanya meilirik Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal sama padanya.

Gadis itu—Shion, mendekat dengan senyum yang mengembang, memeluk Gaara sekilas, oh Gaara telah menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Tolong tampar mereka, hei ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengijinkan seorang wanita memeluknya. Ini terdengar berlebihan tapi kenyataan memang seperti itu, Gaara bukanlah pencinta wanita seperti Kiba yang akan dengan senang hati menawarkan tubuhnya untuk di gelayuti oleh sembarang wanita, Gaara tidak semurahan itu, oh apa dia baru saja—secara tidak langsung menganggap bahwa Kiba adalah lelaki murahan? Oh berharap saja sahabatnya itu tidak tahu. Lupakan.

"Kau mengenal Gaara?" Shion mengangguk semangat, tapi Gaara sebaliknya. Sasuke menyerit, jelas ada yang aneh di sini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shion, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Senyum gadis itu teraa janggal di mata Sasuke, terlebih pada ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat kurang nyaman.

Kiba adalah orang pertama menyambut uluran tangan Shion, pemuda itu sangat semangat memperkenalkan dirinya hingga Shion terkekeh di buatnya. Tidak lama, gadis itu kembali fokus pada Gaara, masih terlihat ramah berlebihan.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat mu, ku harap kamu baik." Gaara mengangguk canggung,"Aku baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baguslah, _well_ apa kamu mau bertemu Naruto? Ah ya tentu saja."

"Apa? Tidak ak—hei!" terlambat, Shion telah melesat pergi. Gaara mengusap wajahnya kasar. Damn! Seharusnya dia tidak ikut datang kemari.

"Naruto? Maksud Shion itu Dj Naruto? Oh—ya ampun!" Kiba berseru heboh dan rasanya Gaara ingin menyumpal mulut bodoh Kiba dengan botoh _Wine_.

"Kau curang Gaara. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto tapi malah sebaliknya." Gaara memutar bola matanya malas, Neji sama menyebalkannya dengan Kiba.

"Apa hubungan kalian?" Gaara melotot tidak percaya, hei pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa Sasuke baru saja terbentur atau bagaimana? Dan nada apa itu yang di gunakan Sasuke? Sangat mengganggu.

Merasa teman-temannya menjengkelkan, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka dan berharap Shion tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat harinya semakin sial. Ya semoga saja.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Gaara membisu dan Naruto kaku di tempatnya.

"Gaara!" Shion terlihat bersemangat, melambai seraya menarik tubuh ramping Naruto menuju mereka. Gaara berusaha mengendalikan gerak tubuhnya dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Di liriknya Naruto yang berekspresi biasa—datar tak terbaca, mata gadis itu tertuju padanya, bukan pada Gaara. Gadis itu sengaja, pikirnya. Sasuke yakin ada hubugan serius antara Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ah kalian bisa berbicara, aku ada urusan. Dahh." Melenggang pergi, Shion memang suka seenaknya pada orang lain, pikir Naruto. Naruto menatap wajah Gaara dan beberapa wajah lain yang nampak asing di matanya, terkecuali untuk Sasuke. Oh dia sekali lagi melirik pemuda Uchiha itu, pemuda itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Jadi Sa-ba-ku, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan ku?" Naruto bertanya, sengaja menekan nama depan Gaara. Pemuda itu terlihat berkilat marah ke arahnya, tapi Naruto di lahirkan untuk tidak peka—atau memang berpura-pura tidak peka, siapa yang tahu?

"Oh sepertinya Shion hanya bergurau mengenai kamu yang ingin bertemu denganku, sayang sekali kalau begitu." Tidak ada sahutan dari pemuda merah itu tetapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

"Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya, merasa sudah jengah dengan situasi memuakkan itu. Naruto dengan segala ke pura-puraannya dan Gaara yang menyedihkan.

" _Old Friend~_." Naruto menjawab, nadanya _sing a song_ dan senyum mengejeknya. Naruto menatapnya angkuh dengan dagu terangkat,"Ada yang salah denganku Uchiha?" tanyanya berani. Dia melirik Gaara lagi, pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Menyedihkan." Gumamnya lirih.

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ada di sini, di pinggir jalan raya yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang bersorak semangat menantikan balap liar. Berdiri di samping Neji, ah dia ingat. Terlepas dari suasana canggung bersama Gaara dan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu yang menyebabkan perutnya terasa bergejolak, Kiba menyeretnya seakan mereka telah mengenal lama, dia ingat samar-samar bahwa Kiba berkata padanya jika Sasuke akan mengikuti balap liar. Bicara tentang Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah sibuk melakukan cek pada mobil sport miliknya.

Kiba menyeretnya lagi, mereka mendekati Sasuke. Di sana ada Shikamaru yang tengah membantu pemudah Uchiha itu. Naruto bisa melihat seberapa tenar bungsu Uchiha itu dikalangan anak muda, terutama wanita. Naruto tidak terkejut, Sasuke sosok yang menawan dan sayang untuk di lewatkan. Naruto tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu tampan dan sangat menarik. Tapi Naruto jelas berbeda, dia tidak akan menyampaikannya secara gamblang, dia punya harga diri tinggi. Dia punya cara tersendiri untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Ya benar, dia akan mendekati Sasuke, pikirnya licik.

"Arena ini terkenal dengan lintasan mautnya, tikungan di ujung jalan banyak menelan korban, yang terakhir ku dengar seorang anak kolong merat asal Ame." Kiba berceletuk. Naruto menatapnya, seakan mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto pemuda itu segera menjelaskan,"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Dia juara bertahan milik Konoha." Naruto menangkap nada bangga di sana, dia mendengus. Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal dunia balap dan tidak pernah ingin peduli, tapi detik ini sepertinya dia berubah pikirian.

"Apa yang mereka pertaruhkan?" tanyanya.

"Kamu masih tidak bisa melihatnya?" Kiba membeo, apakah gadis di depannya ini begitu polos? Mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Naruto memicing,"Katakan saja!" desaknya tajam. Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, bergaya seolah dia telah berhasil di bekuk sebagai kriminal, berlebihan, Naruto mencibir.

"Kau menang, maka kau akan menjadi raja dan jika kau kalah, bersiaplah menjadi pecundang." Terang Neji yang muncul dari balik tubuh Kiba.

"Aku yakin bukan hanya itu yang menjadi dasar ajang balapan ini, bukan begitu?" melirik pada Shikamaru, pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Banyak hal yang di pertaruhkan di sini, harga diri, gelar Raja jalanan, kekuasan dan lainnya."

Naruto tidak sempat berkata-kata, tubuhnya di dorong untuk semakin dekat dengan Sasuke yang ada di samping luar kemudi. Beberapa dari mereka berseru heboh.

"Wow! Uchiha Sasuke dan gadisnya, apakah itu Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Teriakan itu semakin kencang dan Naruto merasa itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

.

.

.

Fin?

a/n : Maafkan jika banyak typos ya ((: aku tidak melakukan edit dan langsung mempublishnya. Oh mungkin fic ini hanya akan ada 3 sampai 5 chapter saja karena kemungkinan saya akan membuat sekuelnya dengan konflik yang cukup berat ((:

saya terima kritik dan saran dari senpai sekalian.


End file.
